1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed subject matter relates to a system and method for the removal of an acidic component from a process stream. More specifically, the disclosed subject matter relates to a system and method for regeneration of an absorbent solution utilized to absorb an acidic component from a process stream.
2. Description of Related Art
Process streams, such as waste streams from coal combustion furnaces often contain various components that must be removed from the process stream prior to its introduction into an environment. For example, waste streams often contain acidic components, such as carbon dioxide (CO2) and hydrogen sulfide (H2S), that must be removed or reduced before the waste stream is exhausted to the environment.
One example of an acidic component found in many types of process streams is carbon dioxide. Carbon dioxide (CO2) has a large number of uses. For example, carbon dioxide can be used to carbonate beverages, to chill, freeze and package seafood, meat, poultry, baked goods, fruits and vegetables, and to extend the shelf-life of dairy products. Other uses include, but are not limited to treatment of drinking water, use as a pesticide, and an atmosphere additive in greenhouses. Recently, carbon dioxide has been identified as a valuable chemical for enhanced oil recovery where a large quantity of very high pressure carbon dioxide is utilized.
One method of obtaining carbon dioxide is purifying a process stream, such as a waste stream, e.g., a flue gas stream, in which carbon dioxide is a byproduct of an organic or inorganic chemical process. Typically, the process stream containing a high concentration of carbon dioxide is condensed and purified in multiple stages and then distilled to produce product grade carbon dioxide.
The desire to increase the amount of carbon dioxide removed from a process gas stream is fueled by the desire to increase amounts of carbon dioxide suitable for the above-mentioned uses (known as “product grade carbon dioxide”) as well as the desire to reduce the amount of carbon dioxide released to the environment upon release of the process gas stream to the environment. Process plants are under increasing demand to decrease the amount or concentration of carbon dioxide that is present in released process gases. At the same time, process plants are under increasing demand to conserve resources such as time, energy and money. The disclosed subject matter may alleviate one or more of the multiple demands placed on process plants by increasing the amount of carbon dioxide recovered from a process plant while simultaneously decreasing the amount of energy required to remove the carbon dioxide from the process gas.